


Růžové poprvé

by SallyPejr



Series: Jean [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e01 A Study in Pink, Fem John
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-15 23:51:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7243822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean Watsonová shání podnájem a starý známý ji seznámí se Sherlockem Holmesem...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. První den

Jean si prohrábne vlasy a otočí na další stránku inzertních novin. Sedí na lavečce v parku, kde si jí nikdo nevšímá. Nakonec trochu zamračená noviny složí, skoro hrubě je narve do kapsy bundy a postaví se. Aniž by se rozhlížela, vyrazí pryč.

Potřebovala by najít buď lepší práci nebo levnější ubytování. Odešla od armády brzo, takže od nich pomoc nečeká. Alespoň ne v nejbližší době.

„Jean! Jean Watsonová!"

Jean se překvapeně otočí a rozhlédne. Není v Londýně dlouho a nové přátele si ještě nestačila udělat, ani o ně nestojí, takže netuší, kdo by to na ni mohl volat.

Přímo k ní jde obtloustlý chlápek s nadšeným úsměvem a kulatými brejličkami.

„Jean, jsi to ty, ne? Já jsem Mike. Mike Stamford, pamatuješ?"

„Mike?" zarazí se Jean, ale vzápětí se jí rozsvítí. „Jasně, škola. Promiň, ale hned jsem tě nepoznala. Dlouho jsme se neviděli."

„A taky jsem od medicíny dost přibral." pousměje se Mike bezstarostně. „Co ty tady? Já myslel, že jsi u armády."

„To už skončilo." řekne Jean neochotně.

„Nedáš si kafe? Zvu tě." navrhne Mike s nadšením.

\- - o - -

„Nedokážu si tě představit jinde než v Londýně." zavrtí Mike hlavou.

Sedí vedle sebe na lavečce v parku a z papírových kelímků popíjejí kávu.

„Ty do Londýna patříš. Nedokážeš žít nikde jinde v celé Británii."

„Mám tu i jakousi práci, i když je to jen záskok." pokrčí Jean rameny a trochu se zamračí na plastové víčko svého kelímku. „Jenže neutáhnu bydlení, takže mi nezbývá, než hledat někde jinde."

„A co kdybys šla do podnájmu? Nebo si našla spolubydlící?" navrhne Mike.

„Spolubydlící?" pozvedne Jean podezíravě obočí. „A kdo by se mnou asi tak chtěl bydlet?"

„Víš, jsi dneska druhá osoba, která se mě na tohle ptá." pousměje se Mike.

„A kdo byl první?" zamračí se Jean trochu.

\- - o - -

„Tak o tomhle jsme si my mohli nechat jenom zdát." prohodí Jean, když vejde do dveří s cedulkou 'Laboratoře – Medici.' Pak si všimne muže, který na druhém konci podlouhlé místnosti hledí do mikroskopu.

„Jean, tohle je Sherlock Holmes. Sherlocku, představuji ti Jean Watsonovou." seznámí Mike Jean a muže u mikroskopu.

„Věděl jsem, že lže." ušklíbne se Sherlock. Není to moc veselý úsměv.

Jean se s pozvednutým obočím podívá na Mika, ale ten se na ni jen chlácholivě pousměje. Tváří se jako dítě, které má jít každou chvíli k vánočnímu stromku. Jeho výraz se Jean ani trochu nelíbí.

„Miku, pujč mi mobil." ozve se Sherlock.

„Nechal jsem ho v šatně." zavrtí Mike hlavou. „Ale na chodbě v přízemí je veřejný telefon."

„Raději dávám přednost psaní zpráv." zamračí se Sherlock.

Jean na okamžik zaváhá, ale pak sáhne do kapsy kalhot a vytáhne svůj mobil.

„Pujčte si můj." nabídne a natáhne ruku k Holmesovi.

Ten jí věnuje krátký zkoumavý pohled, než si telefon vezme.

„Díky." hlesne skoro neslyšně a začne psát zprávu. „Irák nebo Afghánistán?" zeptá se vzápětí.

Jean, která si prohlížela vybavení laboratoře, překvapeně zvedne hlavu a přeletí pohledem z Holmese na Stamforda a zpět.

„Prosím?"

„Irák nebo Afghánistán?" zopakuje Holmes svůj dotaz a vzhlédne od mobilu. „Kde jste sloužila?"

„Afghánistán, ale jak to víte?"

„Jde o prostou dedukci, ne o znalosti." řekne Sherlock s ledovým klidem. Položí zapůjčený mobil na stůl a začne si oblíkat kabát.

„Jestli máte zájem o to bydlení, můžeme se sejít zítra odpoledne. Mám vyhlídnutý jeden byt. Společně by pro nás neměl být nájem problém." povídá Sherlock, zatímco jde ke dveřím.

„Jak jste přišel na to, že s vámi chci bydlet?" zamračí se Jean.

„Ráno jsem si Mikeovi postěžoval, že najít pro mě spolubydlící je složitý úkol a v poledne je tady s bývalou vojenskou lékařkou, co shání bydlení." řekne Holmes s klidem.

„Nevolal jsi." otočí se zmatená a ohromená Jean na Stamforda. „Nic jsi mu neřekl, tak jak to-"

„Jak to, že to vím?" dořekne za ni Sherlock. „Nevím, pozoruju. Máte v kapse inzertní noviny otevřené na straně s pronájmy bytů. Při příchodu jste hodnotila místní vybavení, taky jste studovala medicínu. Jste opálená na rukách, na tváři a na krku, ale jinde ne. Tady takový odstín nezískáte a v zahraničí byste se v tričku neopalovala. Byla jste tam pracovně. Lékařka s dobrou fyzičkou a vojenským sestřihem. Británie má momentálně posádky s Iráku a Afgánistánu, jinde byste se neopálila. Zemi jste určila sama. Jenže teď jste v Londýně. Aspoň tři měsíce podle odrostlých vlasů. Kdybyste zůstala u armády, našli by vám místo chirurga a královsky by vás platili. Vy ale moc peněz nemáte, když hledáte podnájem. Buď vás vyhodili nebo jste odešla sama. Obojí je stejně pravděpodobné."

„Odešla jsem sama." řekne Jean klidně.

Sherlock jen pokrčí rameny, jako by to nepovažoval za doopravdy důležité.

„Adresa je 221B Baker Street. Přijďte v sedm." dodá Holmes, než zmizí.

„Co je tohle za chlapa?" zeptá se Jean nevěřícně.

„To je Sherlock Holmes." usměje se Mike. „A takovýdle je pořád."


	2. První večer

„Doktorko Watsonová." obrátí se Sherlock na ohromenou Jean. „Chtěl bych znát váš odborný názor." ukáže Holmes na mrtvou ženu v růžovém.

Jean se trochu zamračí a přeletí pohledem z mrtvé na Sherlocka a na Lestrada.

„Dělejte, co chce." povzdechne si detektiv inspektor utrápeně. „Jenom mi nezničte žádné důkazy. Sherlocku, máte minutu." dodá ještě směrem k dlouhánovi, než opustí místnost.

„Proč jsem tady?" zeptá se Jean trošku naštvaně.

„Abyste mi pomohla s případem."

„Mám pomáhat s nájmem." brání se Jean a dřepne si k tělu.

„Tohle je větší zábava." hádá se Sherlock.

„Leží tu mrtvá žena." upozorní ho Jean, které se slovo zábava zdá trochu nepatřičné.

„Skvělá dedukce, ale doufal jsem, že budete trochu konkrétnější." řekne Sherlock trochu nespokojeně, ale Jean tím k ohledání těla nedonutí. „Nezkoušejte si hrát na morálně založenou, Jean. Mohla jste jít někam ven nebo sedět doma a zírat na svůj prázdný blog. Místo toho jste souhlasila, že se půjdete podívat na vraždu."

Jean nespokojeně zrudne a uhne pohledem.

„Stejně jste přesvědčený, že je to jedna z těch záhadných sebevražd." řekne Jean trochu rozčíleně. „Víte o ní všechno od adresy po přesný odstín růžové jejího oblečení, tak na co potřebujete mou pomoc?"

„To je ono." hlesne Sherlock. Na okamžik má opět onen nepřítomný pohled, ale vzápětí se s nadšeným výrazem postaví.

„Jean, vy jste na to přišla!"

„Na co přišla?" ozve se od dveří Lestrade, který se právě vrátil do místnosti.

„Růžová!" vyhrkne Sherlock a rozběhne se pryč.

„Cože?" nechápe Lestrade.

„Na mě se nedívejte." zvedne Jean ruce. „Netuším, na co jsem to měla přijít."

„Něco jste mu říct musela." vyzvídá detektiv.

„Že mou pomoc nepotřebuje." pokrčí Jean rameny.

\- - o - -

„Co jste zač? Přátele on nemá. A přítelkyni už vůbec ne." řekne Donovanová a podmračeně si přeměřuje ženu před sebou.

„Já jsem-" Jean se zarazí a na okamžik zaváhá, než dopoví. „Jsem nejspíš jen náhodná kolemjdoucí." usoudí nakonec. Holmese zná dohromady dvě tři hodiny, přátelé nejsou a spolubydlící taky ne.

„Měla byste si na Holmese dávat bacha. Je nebezpečný. Umí se lidem dostat do hlavy."

„Jako třeba vám a Andersonovi?" pozvedne Jean obočí a založí si ruce na prsou.

„Já to s vámi myslím dobře." zamračí se Donovanová. „Víte, proč nám pomáhá? S případy a tak? Nic mu neplatíme, dělá to zadarmo. Ujíždí na tom. Je to pro něj jako droga. Jenže jednou mu to nebude stačit. Jednou budeme stát okolo těla a Sherlock Holmes bude ten, kdo ho tam nechal." řekne Donovanová vážně.

„Nepřeháníte to trochu?" zamračí se Jean podezíravě. „Je geniální a úplně praštěnej, ale zas takový magor to ještě není."

„Vy ho neznáte dlouho, že?" pousměje se Donovanová krátce.

„Hej, Donovanová!" zavolá od domu Lestrade.

„Držte se dál od Sherlocka Holmese." řekne seržantka, než se vydá za svým šéfem.


	3. První noc

Jean odešle zprávu, kterou jí Holmes nadiktoval a podezíravě se za ním dívá, jak jde do kuchyně. Vzápětí se Sherlock ovšem vrátí a nese sebou růžový kufr na kolečkách, který hodí na stolek mezi křesly a gaučem.

„To je kufr té mrtvé?" zeptá se Jean překvapeně, když uvidí ostře růžovou barvu zavazadla.

„Samozřejmě." odpoví Sherlock a dřepne si do křesla. „Asi bych měl dodat, že jsem ji nezabil."

„To si vážně všichni myslí, že jste vrah?" zeptá se Jean nevěřícně.

„Všichni je docela široký pojem." mávne Sherlock rukou.

„Seržant Donovanová." uvede Jean příklad. „Nebo tajemně se tvářící chlápek s deštníkem, co má trochu moc informací o mé osobě, mimochodem mám pozdravovat. Oba mě varovali, že být ve vaší blízkosti je nebezpečné."

„A stejně jste přišla." pousměje se Sherlock. „Víte, co chybí v kufru?" ukáže na zavazadlo.

„Co to bylo za chlapa?"

„Pravděpodobně nejnebezpečnější člověk, s jakým jste se kdy setkala. Rád strká nos do mého života." zamračí se Sherlock nespokojeně. „Ale teď se vraťme k případu. Víte, co chybí v kufru?"

„Máte pocit, že jsem ho balila?" odsekne Jean, kterou Sherlockova vyhýbavá odpověď rozhodně nepotěšila.

Holmes s povzdechnutím protočí oči.

„Chybí telefon." odpoví si na vlastní otázku.

„Mohla ho mít v kabátu." navrhne Jean.

„Nosíte telefon v kabátu?"

„Mám kalhoty s kapsama."

„Sebrat mobil z kabátu je velice snadné. A navíc tam nebyl, prošel jsem její kapsy. Měla mobil v kufru, jenže teď tam není. Musí ho mít vrah." spekuluje Holmes.

„Sám jste řekl, že sebrat mobil z kabátu je snadné. Mohl jí ho někdo ukrást. Nebo ho prostě nechala doma." namítne Jean.

„Nikdy by mobil doma nenechala. Má v něm kontakty na všechny svoje milence. Bez ohledu na stav manželství by určitě neriskovala, že by si o nich přečetl manžel." zamítne Sherlock jednu teorii. „Verzi o zloději právě prověřujeme."

„A jak?" nechápe Jean.

„Právě jste poslala zprávu na mobil naší mrtvé." pousměje se Sherlock potěšený vlastní chytrostí. „Pokud má mobil zloděj, nijak nezareaguje, ale pokud ho má vrah, ten zpanikaří. Pár hodin po své poslední vraždě dostane zprávu, kterou mohla poslat jen oběť. Bude si to chtít ověřit a příjde na schůzku."

„To je tak pitomý?" nakrčí Jean nevěřícně obočí.

„Právě naopak, je velice chytrý a to je jeho achillova pata." pousměje se Sherlock.

„Tak to si musíte být dost podobní." usoudí Jean. „Vy jste taky přesvědčený, že jste nejchytřejší ze všech."

„Já jsem." odpoví jí Holmes krátce a postaví se. „Jdeme. Máme schůzku s vrahem."

\- - o - -

„Jak často měníte přítelkyně?" zeptá se Jean a trochu podezíravě se dívá na Sherlocka, který zírá z okna.

„Er- Cože?" trhne Holmes hlavou, ale nedívá se na ni.

„Jak často měníte přítelkyně." zopakuje Jean. „Pokud si lidi nemyslí, že mě spolupráce s vámi bude stát krk, tak jsou přesvědčení, že s vámi chodím. Angelo by nejraději přivezl svatební dort." ukáže Jean palcem po směru, kudy zmizel Ital.

„Přítelkyně není to, co mě zajímá." zabručí si Sherlock pod nos.

„Takže přítel?" navrhne Jean, čímž si od Sherlocka vyslouží podezíravý pohled. „Hele, já v tomhle problém nevidím." řekne Jean na svou obranu.

„Považuji se za člověka, který je ženatý se svou prací. Milostné vztahy a sociální kontakty mě nezajímají." řekne Sherlock chladně a zadívá se z okna.

Jean jen protočí oči a napije se piva. Chvíli sedí potichu. Jean popíjí pivo a střídavě sleduje Sherlocka a ulici venku, zatímco detektiv netrpělivě poklepává prsty na stole a zírá ven.

Najednou Sherlock mávne rukou a vítězoslavně se podívá na Jean.

„Je tady."

„Kde?" zeptá se Jean překvapeně a podívá se na temnou ulici.

„Taxík, co parkuje přes ulici. A nezírej."

„Ty's zíral celou dobu." hádá se Jean. Ani si nevšimla, kdy přešli k tykání.

To už k nim přišel Angelo se skleničkou bílého vína v jedné ruce a plátěným ubrouskem v druhé. Oboje mlčky položí před Sherlocka.

Jean trochu nechápavě pozvedne obočí. Čekala spíš, že se Sherlock rozběhne za taxíkem, ne, že si objedná.

Holmes vezme skleničku a vychrstne si její obsah do obličeje.

„Co to děláš?" nechápe Jean.

„Počkej tady, než se vrátím." řekne Sherlock s klidem a utře se ubrouskem, načež se obrátí na Angela. „Můžeme?" zeptá se.

„Bude mi potěšením." pousměje se Ital.

Sherlock se postaví a přikývne hlavou. Angelo ho jednou rukou chytne za límec, druhou za paži a vyhodí ho z restaurace ven, jako nějakého ožralu.

„Dáte si ještě něco?" zeptá se Angelo, když se vrátí k Jean.

„Jedno vysvětlení, prosím." hlesne Jean pořád s tím samým nechápavým výrazem.

Angelo jen ukáže k oknu a s prázdnou skleničkou a mokrým ubrouskem odejde.

Jean ho poslechne a pokud možno nenápadně se pokusí sledovat Sherlocka.

Detektiv, velice věrohodně předstírající opilost, se vydá přes silnici a skoro se nechá přejet. Jeho nadávky jdou slyšet až do restaurace, i když nejde rozumnět slovům. Sherlock se dopotácí až ke stojícímu taxíku a začne se dobývat dovnitř, i když na zadní sedačce sedí pasažér. Jen chvilku se ti dva hádají, než se černé auto rozjede pryč a Sherlocka, který se o něj opíral, skoro shodí na zem. Holmes za taxíkem chvíli něco křičí, ale to už auto mizí v zatáčce. Sherlock se vrávoravě rozhlédne po ulici a vydá se zpět do restaurace. Sotva si sedne na svou židli, je veškerá opilost pryč.

„Páni." hlesne Jean ohromeně. „Měl ses dát na herectví. Málem jsem uvěřila, že jsi na mol a to jsem tady seděla s tebou."

„Bylo to k ničemu." zatváří se Sherlock nespokojeně.

„To neznamená, že to nedělá dojem." mávne Jean rukou.

Sherlock se snaží tvářit chladně jako vždy, ale je na něm vidět, že ho chvála těší.

„V taxíku vrah nebyl a jestli je tady, určitě si mě všimnul, takže na něj já čekat nemusím." povídá Sherlock. „Angelo to tu pohlídá, takže jestli už jsi dopila, můžeme zpátky na Baker Street."

„Moment." řekne Jean. Naráz dopije půl sklenice piva a začne si oblékat bundu.

Sherlock se na okamžik tváří překvapeně, ale pak se postaví a vyrazí pryč s Jean v patách.


	4. První ráno

„Prý to byl taxikář." řekne Jean, když k ní davem policistů příjde Sherlock. „Seržant Donovanová mi řekla, že ho někdo zastřelil."

„Dost obtížná rána, byl to skvělý střelec." usoudí Sherlock a upřeně se na Jean dívá. „Ale to ty musíš vědět nejlíp, že?"

„Já? Proč já?" nechápe Jean. Ve tváři má naprosto neviný výraz, když se na Sherlocka dívá.

Holmes natáhne ruku přes policejní pásku, chytne Jean za zápěstí a přitáhne si její ruku až k obličeji. Skoro to vypadá, jako by ji chtěl políbit na hřbet ruky.

„Pořád máš na rukách střelný prach." řekne Sherlock tiše a pustí ruku. „A kdybys mluvila s Donovanovou, byl by z tebe cítit ten parfém, kterým se polila. Pravděpodobně, aby zakryla Andersonův deodorant." dodá, když podlézá pásku a prochází kolem Jean.

„Nechápu, o čem to mluvíš." řekne Jean klidně. „S Donovanovou jsem mluvila. Jdeme večer na pivo."

„A tomu mám věřit?" zeptá se Sherlock skoro posměšně.

Jean se otočí na patě a rozhlédne se po prostoru ohraničeném výstražnou páskou.

„Hej, Donovanová!" zavolá Jean, když si všimne ženy s kudrnatými vlasy. „Nezajdeš večer na pivo?!" křikne na ni Jean.

„Klidně!" odpoví jí Donovanová po sotva znatelném zaváhání a vrátí se k práci.

„Říkala jsem, že jsem s ní mluvila, a že jdeme na pivo." řekne Jean směrem k Sherlockovi a vyrazí dál od policistů.

„Jistě." prohodí Sherlock.

Neujdou ani dva kroky, než se oba začnou otřásat potlačovaným smíchem.

„Nemůžeme se hihňat. Vždyť je to místo činu." řekne Jean s předstíraným pohoršením.

„Tak se nesměj." pokrčí Sherlock bez zájmu rameny a dál se vesele kření.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tohle není první část. Myslím, že první napsaná část téhle série bude to v hospodě anebo na bazéně, už si to moc nepamatuju, je to dlouho. Nicméně pak jsem napsala tuhle část, aby se osvětlilo, jak se ti dva idjiti z Baker Street seznámili a protože je tahle část chronologicky první, tak ji i první zveřejňuji. Ani nevím, proč sem tu poznámku píšu...


End file.
